matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Major
(5 burst shots) * ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.3.0|efficiency/_damage = Main: *40 *55 (UP1) Grenade launcher: *45 *59 (UP1)|fire_rate = Main: *99 Grenade Launcher: *10|capacity = Main: *35 (max 350) (70 default) Grenade launcher: *Up to 5 grenade launcher projectiles (1 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Main: * Grenade launcher: * |theme = Military-themed|cost = *290 *255 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = * * }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.3.0 update. Appearance It is a military desert-tanned weapon with a stock (equipped with an armrest), 35-round magazine, 4X mounted optical scope, grenade launcher, and a fairly long barrel. On the switch fire button, it is switched to burst shot mode (cannot be changed) for advanced accuracy. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, average capacity, good mobility and stupendous accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head for more damage. *Avoid using this weapon for three category spamming, since its burst fire capability is hindered in doing so. *If the player holds down the fire button it will fire a five-round burst, and continue to do so as long as the fire button is in use. *The weapon will remain perfectly accurate even when hip-firing, but make sure you keep your shot to the enemy so as not to waste ammo. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *Avoid rocket-jumping with its grenade launcher, as it deals devastating damage on you, rendering you vulnerable. *Quickly tapping the button once releases only one shot compared to the burst of five from holding it. *If the player rapidly taps the fire button it will behave similar to an automatic rifle and increase the fire rate to that of the Swat Rifle, while being semi-automatic. *Its grenade launcher allows you to discourage enemies from crowding on you. *Take note that the grenade launcher deals devastating damage than the main mode. *Burst fire if you wish to take down enemies whilst conserving ammo. *Keep moving, as this is key for reducing vulnerability. Counters *Hide between solid objects since it lacks wall break. However, be aware that the grenade launcher will easily blast you from your respective hiding spot. *Avoid staying in one place, since you will be targeted by its users, even if you are too far enough to avoid most enemies. *Jump around its users to waste its ammo, but beware that he will use a grenade launcher to blast you with explosives when you try to jump. *Any one shot kill weapons can easily do a job for you. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you using a grenade launcher at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing him/herself. *Overpower its users with a full-auto or explosive weapon(s). *Keep moving, since being stationary will render you vulnerable, even in long ranges. *Do not crowd its users, since this situation requires the user to blast you all with a grenade launcher, even though this weapon's semi-auto alone renders it unusable in that worst-case scenario. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is one of the semiautomatic Primaries in the game. *The is a field grade military officer rank above the rank of captain and below the rank of lieutenant colonel. It is equivalent to the naval rank of lieutenant commander in the other uniformed services. *The (introduced by the Semi Auto Sniper Rifle) should have been named to "Burst Shot" beforehand, but since it causes confusion among those who knew the attribute, it was named to "Semi-Auto" instead, since it is misleading, knowing that firing five bullets in holding the trigger and then repeating the process is called "burst shot". *Despite having a switch fire, there is no way for its users to switch it to full-auto, since it is only present for aesthetics. *It is an only burst-fire weapon that has an underslung grenade launcher. *It is one of the weapons equipped with a grenade launcher. *This and Mercenary (including its reskinned counterpart) are the only semiautomatic weapons that fires in five burst shots. Category:Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Primary Category:Event Set Category:Epic